PS I Miss You
by Te amo Edward Cullen
Summary: Bella meets Edward on a drunken night out and can't believe her luck she has been single for years and finally finds the perfect man. But what will happen when Edward reveals something that could destroy all she ever dreamed of? - All human.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters. **

**

* * *

**

I woke up on a really uncomfortable airbed next to a random stranger. Great. I was in an unfamiliar room there was one largish leather black couch, a huge plasma screen television and this great big bed in the middle of the living room. The walls were cream with a few brown suade canvases on them. The floor was a oak wood colour. Laminate of course.

I thought that a night out with my sister and best friend would be good but to be all that honest I can't even remember half of what had happened. All I knew was I must have got it on with the gorgeous man who was laid next to me on the terribly uncomfortable airbed in the middle of a stranger's apartment. He had longish bronze ruffled up messy hair. Each feature on his face looked as if it had been sculpted to perfection.

"Excuse me?" I whispered nudging his shoulder.

He rolled over looking at me with confused eyes. His eyes were a bright piercing green. He was amazingly beautiful. It was hard to speak to him without being distracted by them. "Do I know you?" He replied in the most wonderful sweet velvet like voice.

"No but apparently we had sex last night" I blurted out looking obviously confused.

"Oh." He said like it was nothing. "Well I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He smiled sticking his hand out to shake like we had just met. Was this man crazy?

"I'm Bella Swan" I smiled shaking his hand.

"Could I ask why you're in my living room?" He choked out a laugh and I just smiled.

"I was kind of hoping you would be able to tell me that. I think we must have met at the Liquid nightclub last night. Though I have no idea where Alice and Rose are" I scratched my head trying to refresh my memory and figure out what actually happened last night. That was when I felt my phone vibrate from underneath the hard squeaky airbed. Why the hell are we on an airbed anyway? I thought to myself doesn't this man own a bed?

"It must have been a random one night stand. Sorry chick." He said as I searched for my iPhone underneath the enormous blue airbed.

"Don't you have a normal bed?" I asked confused.

"Nope don't see the point. I'm hardly ever in town for more than two weeks at a time. I only arrived home yesterday. I work away a lot" He exclaimed.

"Oh fair do's. You don't by any chance have an iPhone charger do you?" I asked. Talking to this complete stranger was kind of weird but in a way I felt like I knew him and he was one of my friends.

"Nope sorry hun, I have a blackberry." He said rubbing his tired but yet beautiful eyes. "I wonder where Emmett and Jaz are" He wondered aloud.

"Huh?" I asked confused again.

"Oh Em is my brother and Jasper our best mate. He was out with us last night and I really don't know where. Oh well." He chuckled. "Would you like a ride home?" He asked smiling. Ah that was real nice of him; maybe I could get to know this guy. I wondered smiling to myself.

"Sure" I smiled. "I mean, if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah. No prob. I'll just go change in the bath room. You can go in after and freshen up if you like." He smiled getting up and walking away. His smile was absolutely mouth watering. It was sort of crooked like and cheesy. He was so hot and judging by his amazing body he worked out at least three times a week or took steroids. I went with my first instinct.

After both Edward and I had freshened up he showed me to his car which was actually hot! It was a Silver, Shiny Volvo with black leather interior and not used often by the looks of it. "You like it?" He asked motioning me to get in.

"Yeah it's awesome" I grinned getting in to the beautiful car.

The drive wasn't long to mine, Alice's and Rosalie's apartment. All three of us are 22 years old and Alice is my sister. Rose is our best friend and we've been together since we were literally in diapers. We were soon pulled up outside of my apartment.

"Thanks, err.. Edward." I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder. I started to get up out of the Volvo, but he grabbed my hand to pull me back down.

"Will I see you again Bella?" He asked smiling hopefully. I couldn't resist that cute face.

"Pass me you phone." I said smiling with my hand out. He passed me his black Blackberry Curve and I typed in my number and passed him the phone back.

"Thank you Bella" He smiled and waved me good bye.

"No, no. Thank you Edward. See ya soon!" I smiled walking into the apartment to find Rose lay on the sofa with a big muscular looking man with brown curly hair. Obviously Rose's type; who I had never seen in my life before. They were both sleeping, jeez what time did these people go to bed? It's 1pm already!

"Rose!" I squealed causing her to fall off the couch on to the cold hard laminate floor.

"Ouch!" She said sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Rose, who is this?" I asked pointing towards the muscular man sitting on our brown leather couch.

"Bella? Can you not remember anything from last night?" She asked sleepily and confused.

"Hmm, No!"

"Well this is Emmett Cullen. We hooked up last night and you went back to his brothers. I think his name were Edward" No shit Sherlock! "Alice is in her room with Jasper Hale their friend." She explained. Right. Things were a lot clearer by this time.

I went to my bedroom and put my phone on charge and got changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. I put my hair in a messy bun as I didn't plan on going anywhere. I had a massive headache and was beyond tired. I lay on my bed and started to read 'Wuthering Heights' but it started to hurt my eyes after a while and I was nearly dropping off until my phone buzzed right next to my head and woke me! It was a text message off an unknown number that said 'Bella, this is my number so save it please. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight? Love Edward xxx'

Aww how sweet! I replied straight away saying 'No worry's I will do. Yeah, sure it would be nice to get to know you a little more you seem like a great guy. Pick me up at 8pm? If that's okay with you. P.S – Your brother and friend are here with my sister and Rose. Bella xxx'

"Bella, wake up!" Alice ran through my bedroom door shaking me to get up.

"Okay Alice chill! I'm awake." I screamed back at her. "What time is it?" I asked yawning.

"6pm! You need to get ready Edward is picking you up at 8." Shit!

"Wait, how do you know that?" I asked confused.

"I'm practically dating his friend now." She smiled smugly. "And i read your texts." She said casually.

"Alice! Don't I get any privacy here?" Ugh. Alice chuckled and I got up and had a quick shower. After I had blown dried my hair and straightened it with my fluorescent pink GHD's Alice insisted on dressing me. She made me wear my black leggings and my long turcoise top with a thick black waist belt around the middle. By the time Alice had finished faffing about with me it was 5 to 8 and Edward was already waiting outside the apartment for me.

"Thanks Alice, I won't be late back. Call me if you need me." I quickly hugged her and went out into the volvo where Edward waited.

"Good Evening Bella." He smiled gazing into my eyes.

"Good evening to you too Edward." I smiled back.

"You look really beautiful Bella, but could I ask. Why are you coming on a date with me if you hardly know me. I could be an axe murderer and you wouldn't even know! He smiled again winking this time.

"Thanks. I think I'm here because I like to just live in the moment and well you seemed like a great guy earlier so what the hell? I might as well give it a try while" I smiled.

We arrived at the restaurant within 10 minutes. I used to come here with my dad when I was a kid and he still lived here. We were soon seated and had our food ordered. I chose to have ravioli and Edward had shrimp. Hmm, nice.

"So, Bella." Edward smiled from across the table. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well." I sigh. "There is nothing really much to tell but, I live here in the ever so boring Forks like I have done all my life. I'm 22 years old and at Forks university studying to hopefully be a midwife. My sister is called Alice and my best friend Rose"

"What about your parents?" He asked curiously. "Where are they?"

"Actually they died when I was younger in a car accident."

"I'm so sorry Bella, I di-" I cut him off.

"Don't be silly. It was a long time ago. I'm fine now" I smiled. "Well, what about you Edward?"

"Well, I'm 24 and I'm always working away." He looked at the floor in disappointment. "My mother - Esme, she's a cook. My farther - Carlisle is a successful doctor at Forks hospital and My brother is called Emmett. The one hitting on your friend Rosalie." He smiled.

"Do you live with your parent's?" I asked eagerly.

"No. I live with Emmett and Jasper." He explained. "We have all been friends for a very long time and me and Emmett are also twins but you obviously can't tell." I chuckled.

All the night was pretty much the same we talked about our childhood, favourite things and all sorts like that. He paid for the whole thing. What a gentleman. It was weird how we had never bumped in to each other before as we have both lived here more or less all of our lives and used to live pretty close to each other. I was pretty stunned at how much I liked this guy. I hadn't had a proper relationship since I was about 17 with a guy named Mike Newton. Total Dick head! He slept with my now ex best friend Jessica Stanley. Lauren Mallory and Jessica used to be my best friends until this happened and both Alice and I haven't spoken to them since. Got to admit they were bitches though.

"Thanks for everything Edward." I smiled and turned my body to face him.

"Any time Bella, I would just like to say that, you are an amazing woman Bella Swan and I would absolutely love dinner again one time." He smiled that beautiful crooked smile again that just made my heart melt inside. I couldn't resist and suddenly my lips were touching his. He started to kiss me back and our lips were moving together in perfect sync. We must have kissed for at least 5 minutes. I must admit he was fucking amazing!

"Thanks again Edward." I smiled running into my apartment.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think as this is my second fanfic and I was unsure weather or not to post this. Thanks.**

**Charlotte 3 xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters..**

**

* * *

**

Alice and Rose were both stood there as I walked through the door with massive cheeky grins on their faces.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Don't you pretend you don't know what were smiling at Bella!" Alice giggled.

"Yeah we saw you playing tonsil tennis with the guy for at least five minutes!" Rose squealed. Also giggling.

I felt my cheeks blush and looked at them both with an innocent smile. "I couldn't help my self! He is fucking gorgeous" I laughed shamelessly. "Anyway I don't see how that's bad. I was fucking him last night!" Rose and Alice were in hysterics by this time.

"Fair do's" Alice said.

"How did it go then?" Rose asked obviously eager to know.

"Fantastic!" I smiled and took a deep breath. "The restaurant was beautiful and I really think I do feel something for this guy. I know it's only been a day but he is just amazing." I smiled to myself again thinking about the wonderful evening I had with Edward Cullen. The thought my my stomach tingle causing me to get butterflies.

"Wow!" Rose gasped.

"Bells, I am so happy you have finally found someone!" Alice screeched squeezing me into a tight hug.

"Thanks Al but your kind of crushing me!" I said breathlessly.

"Oh sorry Bell" She exclaimed letting me free.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining through the large windows through the bit of curtain I had accidental left open. Wait, sun? In Forks? What? I was really confused. It was summer time but the sun still never came out in the little town of Forks. I jumped off my bed reaching for the curtains and pulling them open. Wow. I was in Forks and it was sunny!

"Alice! Rose!" I shouted running into Alice's bedroom.

"What?" Alice groaned still half asleep.

"It's sunny outside!"

"Shut up?" She said in a sarcastic tone turning it into a question.

"Seriously go take a look for yourself!" Alice moped out of bed pulling back her curtains and squinted her eyes!

"Wow! Day at the beach me thinks!" She jumped around screaming. "Rose! Get up quick!" I laughed at her walking back down the hall into my bedroom to find an outfit for the day.

I decided to wear my only pair of really short denim shorts with a black skinny fit vest top and my navy blue converse.

"Ah you look pretty!" Rose said as I walked into the kitchen where Alice was serving up some pancakes.

"Thanks, Rose!"

"You want some pancakes Bella?" Alice asked turning her head towards me.

"Sure!" I sat down at the pine wood breakfast bar while Alice placed the pancakes in front of me.

_'I'm gonna leave the day behind don't you worry coz im gonna have a real good time' _"Thats my iPhone!" I said jumping of the chair and running in to my room. Edward Cullen.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly

"Hey Bella, it's me Edward." His soft velvet voice spoke.

"Oh. Hey Edward!" I answered as casually as possible while my heart pounded against my chest.

"Seeing as it's sunny today do you want to head down to the beach?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah but i promised our Alice and Rose that I would go with them."

"I'll bring Jaz and Emmett too if you like then?"

"Hang on." I called Rose and Alice into the room. "Do you want to go to the beach with Emmett Jasper and Edward?" I asked looking hopefull.

"Yeah!" They both jumped up and screamed in unison.

"Edward?"

"Yeah still here!" He answered.

"Yeah we will meet you all on the beach at about noon?"

"Sure. See you then Bella."

"Bye" I smiled hanging up the phone. I get to see _him _again.

My stomach had butterflies and I could feel the magnificent blush and smile on my face. I don't know why he made such an impact on me, he was special but I was very unsure why.

"You really like him don't you Bella?" Rose asked seriously. I didn't speak. Instead a huge grin invaded my face and I once again went bright red.

"Awwww!" Alice said hugging me.

"So can I eat my pancakes now?" I chuckled walking back in to the kitchen.

I decided to put on my plain black bikini underneath my denim shorts and vest top. I grabbed a bag to put my channel shades, iphone and my new pink Olympus camera that Alice bought me for my birthday a few weeks ago in. I was really looking forward to going to the beach with the girls and the guys.

* * *

When we got out of Alice's yellow porshe the guys were already at the beach. Emmett was laid on a beach towel next to Jasper who was next to Edward. I could feel myself getting butterflies in my stomach again. The air was warm and the bright yellow ball of fire that shone on my back kind of burnt. I felt confident in my shorts because I knew that I had nice thin tanned legs.

"Hey sexy ladies!" Emmett bellowed from across the beach to us. Rose, Alice and I both burst in to laughter. We made our way over to the guys and Edward smiled as I laid out my beach towel next to him.

"Hey Bells" He greeted me as I sat down.

"Hello Ed, you all right?" I asked in responce.

"Please, call me Edward I hate all them fuddy duddy nicknames!" He chuckled. "And I'm great thank you. What about yourself?"

"I'm as right as rain thanks!" I smiled.

We all sunbathed in a line of six for about half an hour until it actually got too hot! In Forks!

"Do you want to go for a swim Bella?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"Sure I guess so are you four coming?"

"No!" They all said in unison.

"Just me and you then Edward" I said as I took my denim shorts and my skimpy little vest top off. Edward took his pale green D&G v-neck t-shirt off and he already had his swim shorts on. When Edward pulled his shirt off I was kinda shocked if I'm honest. His body was just as beautiful as his face, I knew that I had seen it before but how much better it looked on the beach! Phwoar! He looked like an absolute sex god. He had a six pack of course but it was definitely the best six pack I had ever seen. He took my hand and we both ran down the beach into the sea. I was paddling at first in the cold but beautiful blue ocean until Edward pulled me out further and I started to swim.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked me. God I hated it when he used my full name.

"It's Bella! I've told you that" I laughed. "Anyway, yes?"

"Could I ask you a question?" He asked. Didn't really give me a choice there my friend!

"Sure" I smiled.

"Do you like me?" His face was serious.

"In what way?"

"Well you know. Do you have feelings for me? As more than a friend?" He was looking down into the ocean trying to hide his now embarrassed red face.

"Edward don't be embarrassed." I said pulling his chin up with my index finger. "Of course I like you Edward, otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you last night." His face lit up and he smiled the beautiful heartbreaking crooked smile. "Edward, do you like me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. Yes I do!" I grabbed his face and put my lips to his, forefully but passionately kissing him. I soon pulled away.

"Eww! You taste like salt!" I laughed.

"Well we are in the ocean Bella." Oh yeah.

"Good point" I giggled pulling his body to mine. I looked behind me to see Rose asleep in Emmett's arms and Alice lip locking with Jasper. Emmett and Rose looked cute. Alice and Jasper on the other hand just looked like they were both gagging for it. I smiled smugly to myself.

* * *

Rose Alice and Me decided to let the guys come over to our apartment tonight and watch a scary film with us. All three of them were sleeping and it all worked out great because we all had double kind sized beds.

Alice was sat on Jasper's lap in the middle of the living room floor under a thin blanket, Rose and Emmett were both laid on one sofa and I lay in Edward's arms frightened to death on the other. We watched the exorcist which I found really creepy so through most of the film my face was buried in Edward's chest I don't like horror films anyway it's Alice and Rose who always force me to watch them. By the time it had finally finished I was half asleep and Edward carried me into bed.

"Goodnight Bella." He spoke softly and kissed me on my forehead.

"Night Edward" I said and curled up next to him.

* * *

**Sorry that this one is really short. Please review! I want to know what you think :) **

**Thanks, Charlotte. (: **


End file.
